Wedding Bells are Ringing
by Mogombo97
Summary: Slightly A/U Meredith was raised by Richard and Ellis with Maggie. Lexie, Mark and Derek don't die. Much the same as cannon beyond that. Alex And Jo's wedding day


Wedding Bells are Ringing

Meredith woke up to the sound of her oldest in her ear.

"Mommy wake up, its Uncle Alex and Aunt Jo's wedding day, wake up"

Meredith smiled and rolled over and used her foot to poke her husband in his calf.

"Derek your daughter is up"

Smiling he replied,

"Why is she my daughter when she is waking us up but when she gets an A in school she is your daughter?"

"Because its 6am that's why"

Knowing full well that on a day like this neither of them were going to convince Zola to go back to bed for a while, begrudgingly they got out of bed.

"Alright ZoZo we're up, go sit down in the sitting room and I'll get you breakfast in a sec. Try not to wake your Aunt Christina or Aunt Jo"

Zola ran off to turn on whatever cartoon was on while she waited for breakfast.

Derek snuck up behind his wife, wrapped his arms around her waist and stared nuzzling her neck.

"Derek stop, we have too much to do today, you and Mark have to go collect Jackson, Owen and Ben and make sure Alex gets ready and gets to the wedding on time or Kepner will freak"

"The wedding doesn't start for another five hours Mer"

Pulling away from her husband while she somehow had the will to she turned around to face him,

"You're right but I've got to get myself ready, help Jo get ready, I have two children to wrangle into flower girl dresses, I've got to feed the little devils we call our kids"

Conceding Derek raised his arms up in defeat.

"Alright, fair enough, but we will continue this later. In the mean time you get Bailey and Ellis up and I'll fix breakfast and feed them before heading out. I can't help with much today but the least I can do is feed our kids"

Meredith kissed him on the cheek and left to go get her kids up. Derek just watched her leave before going to the kitchen.

"Alright Zozo whats it going to be this morning, cereal or pancakes?"

Jumping up from her place on the couch Zola ran to her Daddy's side.

"I'll get the blueberries and the chocolate chips"

Derek ruffled her hair before preparing enough pancakes to feed an army, or at least his kids.

Meredith appeared not long later with a sleepy Bailey walking beside her and what appeared to be a cranky Ellis in her arms.

"So much for not waking Christina or Jo huh Mer?"

"She gets this from you, so I'd stray quiet if I were you" Meredith warned with a wink.

As if on cue Christina and Jo came up from their rooms, Jo taking Ellis out of Meredith's arms. Christina may be Zola's favourite aunt but Jo was Ellis' and within five seconds she had calmed down and stopped crying.

"What's the matter Ellie? Do you not like early mornings? I don't either. Tell you what I'll sit with you and have breakfast with you"

Jo sat down after putting Ellis in her highchair and began feeding her some pancakes.

Meanwhile Derek and Meredith were looking at each other in awe. Jo only ever took care of their kids in the morning when babysitting, they'd never seen Ellie settle for anyone in the morning so fast.

"Jo I will step down as Chief and give it to you if you move in and get her up every morning"

Knowing full well her boss and one of her closest friends despite their rough start, was joking Jo played along.

"What do you think Ellie, should I take Mommy's job?"

Ellie started clapping her syrup covered hands together and giggling as her favourite aunt tickled her belly.

"If Ellie gets aunt Jo, I want aunt Christina to move in"

Christina put her coffee down and winked at her Goddaughter.

"She can't Mer, she is going to be too busy giving Evil Spawn his own Spawn"

Jo and Meredith laughed.

"No way, I want kids, but I want to enjoy my body for another bit first, Alex will be coming nowhere near me without protection for a while"

Zola who was just about to take her brother to the bathroom to wash his hands, like she did every morning after breakfast, turned to her father.

"Daddy what's protection?"

Derek nearly choked on his coffee.

"Something you don't need to worry about now go take Bailey to wash his hands like a good girl and I'll come say goodbye before going to see uncle Alex"

Derek shot a dirty look at Jo who was trying not to laugh along with Meredith and Christina.

"Thanks for that Jo, I'm going to have to come with a better answer for next time she asks, which knowing her will be before I leave.

"She's not that bad Der, she might not ask until tomorrow"

"I'd be careful or I might just tell her to ask her mother"

Before Meredith could reply there was a knock on the door. Christina went to get it as she was closest and as soon as she did was pulled into a hug.

"Alright little Grey I missed you too but for the love of God let go"

"Sorry, I just missed you, we haven't seen you since Ellie was born"

Mark Sloan was next to greet Christina but in a more preferable way.

"Long time Yang, how's Switzerland?"

She gave him a friendly nod.

"Good yeah, how's plastics going I hear your working on a new cleft palate trial?"

"I am yeah its going good, hoping for some good results"

Lexie and Mark made their way into the Grey-Shephard home to say hello to everyone else as Christina greeted Amelia and Owen.

"Christina, how've you been?"

"Yeah good, hey sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding"

Owen was the next to speak.

"Don't worry about it, it isn't your fault the Harper Avery Awards got moved, congrats by the way"

"Thanks".

"Alright guys enough catch up, Derek, Mark, Owen it is seven, you need to get a move on if you want to catch the next ferry, besides we need to start getting ready. Derek don't forget Bailey"

Derek's face dropped.

"Mer relax I'm not about to forget my son"

Once Derek had said goodbye to his kids and hadBailey all strapped in, he got into the driver's seat.

"I saw your face Derek you were so about to leave without Bailey"

"Shut up Mark or I will tell Lexie how you nearly forgot your first anniversary"

Mark's face dropped more than Derek's did.

Owen just looked at Bailey and shook his head.

They took off to Bailey and Ben's to collect Ben before heading to meet Alex and Jackson.

Once outside the house Derek honked the horn twice to let Ben know they were there.

Owen and Mark looked at him like he was a mad man.

"What?"

As if on cue Miranda Bailey came out of the house and walked up to the car.

"You better tell me that was not you honking your horn outside my house Derek Shepherd".

"That's what" Owen whispered.

"Sorry Miranda"

Bailey stared him down before turning around and heading back inside, passing her husband on his way out.

Ben sat into the car next to Owen.

"You know I'm the one who is going to get in trouble for that yeah? Only for her being so happy to finally see Alex settle down you'd be in a lot more trouble"

"I think she is in shock Jo is actually marrying him" Mark laughed.

"I'm more in shock Avery is his best man, I was sure it would have been Meredith, what's that about Shephard?"

"Honestly Owen I'm not sure, my guess is given how close Mer and Jo got with the drama over Paul Stadler, Jo wanted her as Maid of Honour and we all know Alex would have easily given in to that"

"All I know is Avery knows how to throw one hell of a bachelor party, I came home so drunk Miranda made me sleep on the couch"

All four of them laughed at that comment which made Bailey laugh, content just to be with his Dad and uncles and not stuck with his sisters.

When they arrived at Alex and Jo's Derek opened the door to the loft with the spare key him and Meredith had.

Jackson was sat in his tux at the table having a cup of coffee when they came in.

"How are you dressed already?"

"Alex has had me up since four, he is ready too, he should be out in a second he is gone to the toilet".

"Right well in that case let's start on the beer while we wait for him"

Owen and Ben just looked at each other as Alex came out of the bathroom.

"Uh Mark, you know its only 8 yeah? Plus, I don't think my future wife would be happy with me showing up to our wedding drunk"

"Yeah but one won't kill you, come on loosen up a little, it's not as if we are driving, the limo will be here at half 9"

Ben reached into the fridge and pulled out six beers and passed them around before opening his own and taking a sip.

"For once the man has a point"

Owen raised his beer,

"To Alex and Jo"

"To Alex and Jo" they all chimed in as they clinked bottles

"Alex and Jo" Bailey added.

Laughing Derek picked up his son, "That's right Bails, come on we need to get you dressed.

Back at the Dream House, Kepner had everyone ready a full half hour before the Limo was supposed to arrive.

"Kepner, I knew letting you organise my wedding was a good idea, I have to be the most relaxed and laid-back bride in history"

"What can I say, us Kepner's are good at organising just about anything"

"Alright as Maid of Honour it's my job to make sure you have everything, have you got your something old?"

"Yup, the watch my old Home Economics teacher gave me when I graduated"

"Something new?"

Yeah this necklace Alex gave me yesterday"

"Something borrowed?"

"Crap"

Meredith smiled, as she handed Jo her diamond earrings Derek got her to celebrate getting custody of Zola.

"Here take these"

"Thanks"

"Lastly, you got your something blue?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing blue underwear, after all it is Alex's favourite colour"

"I've got to say, when I got ordained to marry Richard and Catherine, the last person I thought I'd be marrying is Alex Karev. I've got to hand it to you Wilson you managed to make him grow up"

"Thanks Bailey"

They could all here the stretch limo coming up the drive and then like a bat out of hell Zola came running down to the bedroom.

"Mom, the Limo is here"

"Alright Zozo get your coat on"

All the women made there way out to the limo except Jo.

"Meredith will you hang on a second?"

"Sure Jo, what's up"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me lately. Everything with Paul and being my Maid of Honour, I know you were supposed to be Alex's best woman"

Meredith pulled her friend and soon to be surrogate sister-in-law into a hug.

"Jo, I know we didn't get off to the best start and I'm sorry for that. At first it was nothing personal, you were just another intern, then you started dating Alex.

The thing is I was just being protective of him, he is my person, there are only a few people I hold closer to my heart than him. My kids and my husband are it. I just didn't want him to get hurt.

I'm sorry for making you feel you weren't good enough for him or that you'd never be part of the family"

They hugged once more and got into the Limo and made their way to the church.

When they got there everyone took their places and waited for the show to start.

"Hey Maggie will you go get your dad for me?"

Utterly confused Maggie did as she was asked.

"You wanted to see me Wilson?"

"Yeah, look I know you're not my Dad, but if it wasn't for you calming me down the night Alex hit De Luca I would have ran off and I wouldn't be standing here today about to marry the love of my life

Its okay if you say no, but I was wondering if you would help me get to the end and walk me down the aisle?"

To say he was touched was an understatement, despite having three kids of his own in Meredith Maggie and Jackson, he always looked at his residents as his children as well for some reason.

"I would be honoured to Jo"

Up at the Altar Alex was standing patiently waiting patiently with his groomsmen for his bride to arrive.

As the music started Zola made her way up the aisle sprinkling rose petals along her path, followed by Bailey carrying the rings, and with the help if her aunt Christina, Ellis sprinkled more rose petals just like her big sister.

One by one the bridesmaids made their way up the aisle but by the time they did Alex used up what little attention he had watching his nephew and nieces. Now all his attention was focused on looking for Jo.

Then he saw her and his heart stopped. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for all his life. He had thought Izzie was the girl for him, who he would spend the rest of his life with. He thought he had known what love was with her.

He was mistaken Alex did not know what true love was until he met Jo Wilson, and he was going to make it his life mission to show her just how much she meant to him.

When Jo made it to the top of the altar Bailey addressed everyone.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Alex Karev and Jo Wilson. I have known Alex for fourteen years, since he was my intern. I'm the one who taught him how not to kill a patient

Arizona Robbins is the one who showed him how to be a world class Paediatric Surgeon. Meredith Grey and Christina Yang are the ones who showed him how to be a friend.

But the person who showed him how to love, and be loved, well that's Jo.

I remember meeting Jo Wilson five years ago on her first day of residency at Grey Sloan.

Over the last few years it has been my privilege to not only mentor you both and watch you grow as surgeons and as people. It has been my privilege to call you my friends, my family.

Now it is my honour to marry the two of you. I believe you have vows prepared?"

They both nodded and Bailey nodded for Jo to go first.

"Alex, before I met you I didn't believe in love. I was just making my way through life one day at a time. The only thing I knew I wanted was to be a surgeon.

When I met you, I was forced to accept that being a surgeon wasn't what I wanted out of life, I wanted you.

I have never felt as loved, cherished and honoured as I do with you.

I can't wait to be your wife. I can't wait to begin my life, because up until now I have been existing but I have not been living.

As your wife I know I will get to live the best life anyone could have"

When Jo finished her vows, Bailey nodded to Alex.

Alex had to take a breath to steady himself and wipe tears from his eyes.

"Jo, the day I met you as a person and not just another intern was at another wedding. Bailey and Ben's and I definitely didn't think we would end up at our own wedding.

You were different than any other girl I had ever met. I never thought I would deserve love, so I never actually looked for it.

I thought I had experienced it once before and when it didn't last I was convinced I was destined to be alone.

I was wrong though. You woke me up to what love actually is. When you told me you loved me, it took everything in me not to call you a liar

I didn't think there was any way anyone would ever love me, especially not someone like you.

Bailey said it, you taught me not only how to love, but how to be loved.

Not a day goes by I don't thank God for bringing me to you, and I vow to always do my best to show you just how much I love you."

After both of them had finished their vows there was not a single dry eye around.

"Time for the rings, mini me can you pass the rings to your aunt and uncle?"

Bailey did as Bailey asked and gave Alex and Joe the rings.

They placed their rings on each other's fingers.

"Alexander Michael Karev do you take Josephine Brooke Wilson to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Josephine Brooke Wilson, do you take Alexander Michael Karev to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Washington and I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

Alex did not have to be told twice. He pulled his wife to him and kissed her like he had never kissed her before as everyone around them erupted in cheers.


End file.
